Broken Heart
by wolfgirlforeverandever
Summary: After BD.Meghan has lived in Forks all her life.The Cullens just moved back down from Denali for ninety years. Alice left Jasper broken hearted. Jasper soon finds himself flattered by Meghan. Will he fall in love? What will the dangers be? JasperXOC


Here is my first ever Twilight fanfic. I hope you like it and please review!!

* * *

|Prologue|

-

**Jasper's Point of View**

-

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Nessie |now the age look of seventeen|, and I were just arriving home after a family hunt, although Alice didn't accompany us – saying that she wasn't hungry. We all thought maybe she would be having a vision soon, so we said all right and left without her.

When everyone went into the house I stayed outside, enjoying the time of the twilight and the breeze. All was peaceful, but then again all days now seemed to.

Only about a month ago we moved back down to Forks, Washington from Denali, Alaska to live with the coven up there for about ninety years after the Volturi left. The house was still in great condition, and it seemed more beautiful than ever.

After staying out there for a few minutes, I finally decided to head back into the house. Once I stepped into the doorway, emotions of anger, sadness, grief and sulkiness swept through me. Everyone was sitting at the sofas, and Bella was holding a note. All of them were dry sobbing.

"Give me the note!" I growled, snatching it from Bella who seemed too numb to even care if I took it away or not. Everyone seemed to numb to even speak to me about the note, so I decided just to read it.

_Dearest beloved family members –Bella, Nessie, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, dearest parents – Carlisle and Esme, and dearest Jasper – _

_I am sorry to have left you like this, but I had no other choice. I am leaving for good, and I am never returning to you. I wished for all of you to come along with me, but it was too dangerous. I cannot tell you where I am going, and why I am. I cannot even tell you if I had a vision, because it is classified. I am truly, deeply sorry for this. Sorry, again._

– _Alice Cullen_

Alice…gone? How could she have done this? Why didn't I go with her? Oh, I should've known better than to leave her alone here!

I fell to my knees on the ground, sobbing and shaking my head; mutter 'no' over and over again. What would I do without Alice?

"Goodnight," I say, throwing the note on the table.

I raced up to our room, _my _room, and slammed the door shut so hard it nearly broke. I rummaged through the closets, the wardrobes, and the dresser, _everything, _only to find that she had taken all of her stuff, and she didn't leave behind another note.

After that I dragged myself over to my bed and laid on it. I rested my head on the pillow, and my hands gripped the bottom of it. I felt paper on the back of my hand, and I pulled the note from under the pillow and read it.

_Jasper – _

_I am so, so, sorry to leave you like this. I know my leaving hurt you the most, and I regret that. I hope, that I may be able to see you again, my dearest Jasper. Goodbye._

_Alice Hale_

_P.S: Destroy this – or hide it away from everyone._

I began to sob again. I folded the note and tucked it away into the pillow case. My curiosity stabbed at my thoughts; why would Alice want me to destroy that, or hide it? My thoughts slowly faded from it, not bothering to care anymore.

About an hour later, a soft knocking noise from my door happened, and Esme stepped inside my room. She walked over to the bed, and sat on the edge of it. She sighed.

"Jasper…" she began. "I'm truly sorry for what happened, you know I am. But, we can't change that Alice decided to leave, honey. I mean, she left on her own terms. Yes I know she left without telling anyone or asking permission, but she's a big girl and sometimes they need to grow out a little bit - even if they're like over hundred years old." She smiled. "Try to cheer up; remember tomorrow is the first day of school at Forks High School." I groaned. Esme sighed again, kissed my head, and walked out.

One word for school – hell.

* * *

|Chapter 1|

-

**Meghan's Point of View**

-

My alarm clock began to buzz loudly, disturbing my peaceful sleep. I rolled over to my side to shut the darn thing off.

"Megs, time to get ready for school!" Andy, my dad, called from downstairs.

"I'm up already, Dad!" I shouted in reply.

I looked at the clock; 6:00 a.m. I groaned; school started at 8:00 p.m. I threw the blankets off of my, grabbed a towel from the closet, and took a shower in my bathroom. For today's outfit I chose something casual; jeans, sneakers, tee shirt, and when I went outside, my "Forks" coat.

After putting on a little make up and brushing my curly blond hair, and strolled downstairs to have breakfast. I popped a bagel in the toaster and poured myself a glass of apple juice.

"'Morning, Dad," I said.

"Well g'morning, Miss Junior," he said in reply, smiling up from his newspaper.

I shrugged. "Yeah…" I went back over to the toaster, grabbed my bagel, spread butter on it, and walked back over to the table to eat. I took a small sip of my juice.

After I finished my breakfast and cleaned up, I went back upstairs to my bathroom to brush my teeth. I shoved all of my books and other school supplies into my backpack, grabbed my coat, putting it on, and rushed downstairs.

"Bye, Dad! Love you!" I called as I was heading outside and into the small drizzle. I tossed my bag into my car, which was a BMW, and drove off towards Forks High School.

I parked at my usual parking spot, near Lizzie's, Anna's, and Beth's cars. I stepped out of my car, only to be rushed over to and greeted by the owners of the cars.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"You're late," Anna pouted. "You were supposed to be here two minutes ago." Anna stood about 5'4, she had wild curly brunette hair that went to her middle back, and she wore bright green contacts.

Lizzie smiled. "She's not late, smarty," she replied. "You just count faster." She laughed. Lizzie was about 5'6, and she had pretty, straight, light blond hair that nearly reached her hip bone. She had it in a long French braid.

I smiled. "You haven't said anything yet, Beth," I joked.

Beth laughed. "Nothing to say." She pulled her dark brown hair into a ponytail and said, "Let's go inside."

"School hasn't started yet," I said.

Beth grinned. "That doesn't mean we can't go inside and hang out, Meg." Beth, Lizzie, Anna walked into the school, while I silently followed behind them.

There were already a few groups of teens sitting in hallways, and the fours of us chose our hallway near the cafeteria.

When school started, my classes passed quickly and soon it was time for lunch. Beth, Anna and I sat at our usual lunch table, but Lizzie was nowhere to be seen. As I sat down with my tray of an apple, soda, and a salad I said, "Do you know where Lizzie is?"

Beth shrugged. "Nope; I haven't seen her since French." She started to say something else, but I wasn't paying attention. I was paying attention to the six new kids sitting at a table in the corner.

I gasped at their sight. All of them, each one of them, were inhumanly beautiful – completely gorgeous. They all had ghost-like pale skin, and purple under their eyes, except for what looked like the youngest girl.

There were three girls. One was a beautiful blond with honey eyes, a breath-taking brunette, also with golden eyes, and the youngest, a pretty brunette with brown eyes. They were all fairly tall, and all, very, very, pretty.

There were also three boys. One was very muscular with dark, curly hair, another leaner with messy bronze hair, and the last one, more buff than the bronze-boy, but not as buff as black-hair boy and he had honey blond hair. Again, all of them were breath-taking beautiful.

"Who are _those _people?" I hissed under my breath to Beth and Anna.

Beth rolled her eyes. "I just told you I didn't know! Ever since French class when the blond boy looked at Lizzie funny, she disappeared." She shrugged.

Just then, Lizzie came running over and said, "I _know _who they are." She sat next to me, exhausted. "The buff dark hair guy is Emmett Cullen, the bronze boy is Edward Cullen, the blond boy is Jasper Hale, the blond girl is Rosalie Hale, the pretty older brunette girl is Bella Swan, and the younger brunette is Nessie Cullen. Emmett is with Rosalie, Edward with Bella, and Jasper and Nessie are single – and Jasper and Nessie almost look like brother and sister."

"Those are weird names," Anna commented.

"Yeah," I agreed, still gawking at them – especially Jasper. He was beautiful – more beautiful than Emmett and Edward.

"But," Lizzie continued, sounding a little sad. "I heard Jasper doesn't date – ever since his girlfriend died in a car crash or something." It was no surprise Lizzie was going to try to snag Jasper, although she still may try.

The bell rang, and I stood up to throw the rest of my lunch away. I grabbed my books for Biology and started to head towards the classroom. I could hear very faint footsteps behind me, and I suddenly felt the presence of Jasper Hale.


End file.
